


Paradise

by queerwinters



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, One-Shot, Religious Conflict, Smut, Venunble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerwinters/pseuds/queerwinters
Summary: She wants to tell him everything, anything to make her feel free of this guilt. But she says nothing of what she and Ms. Venable do.





	Paradise

Mary sits on the wooden bench, hands folded in her lap and head bent down.She can’t decide if she feels remorseful or not. She’s broken her vows, repeatedly, and enjoyed every moment of it. It’s wrong, it was from the start, but she knows she can never confess it, not to this priest, not in this institution. She could blame it on the devil. That would’ve worked fine if her sins hadn’t continued after she had been freed.

 

Tears fill her eyes and her throat grows tight. She begins to wonder how her superior felt about the things she had done. The things  _ they _ had done together. She finds herself biting down harshly on her lower lip, trying to quiet the thoughts creeping into her mind.  _ I wonder when I'll see her again _ . She shouldn’t think like this in the house of God, but it seems to creep up on her and refuse to leave.

 

She hears the priest settle beside her in the confession box, and takes a deep breathe to steady herself.

 

“Bless me father, for I have sinned.” She murmurs, using the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks before making the Sign of the Cross. “It’s been a week since my last confession.”  _ And all I’ve done since then is sin. Over and over again. _

 

There is a pause, and she holds her breath as if a single sound could expose the way she strayed from her path. Finally, he speaks.

 

“May God, the Father of all mercies, help you make a good Confession.” He responds. His voice is dull and flat, almost uninterested, but she doesn’t care. More than anything, she wants someone who won’t listen to what she’s saying. She wants to tell him everything, anything to make her feel free of this guilt. But she says nothing of what she and Ms. Venable do. 

 

_ Ms. Venable. _

 

The name repeats itself in her mind, nearly taunting her. A woman so powerful, so  _ intoxicating _ , that she so quickly owned should have belonged to God _. It can’t anymore. You can’t anymore. _

 

Snapping herself from her thoughts, Mary Eunice manages to come up with some meager sins to confess. Everything trivial and general, but enough to satisfy the (fairly uninterested) priest. She doesn’t pay attention to what he says next. She knows it by heart now. A dozen hail Mary’s and a few prayers, and she’ll return next week.

 

Still, she can’t get the older woman out of her mind.

 

——————————————————————————

 

Wilhemina Venable had never been one for remorse. She didn’t care to recognize it, nor to feel it, but she could not get past the look that crossed her lover’s face every time she lay underneath her. Of course, desire always won out, and the disappointment was replaced with pleasure.

 

A smile plays on the lips of the red-haired woman as she remembers their last encounter.

 

_ “Ms _ . _ Venable.”  _ The girl groaned, grinding her hips against her partners hand. Venable only smiled, withdrawing her hand from between Mary’s legs. She wanted to hear her say her name that way forever. Dripping with lust, repeating her name like a mantra. Like she was a god to be worshipped.

 

The nun’s voice dropped a whimper. “ _ Please.” _

 

Her habit hit the floor and her knees were pushed apart. In an instant, Venable dropped to her knees, pressing her lips to Mary’s inner thighs. She felt hands tangle in her hand, pulling her closer to the younger woman’s center.

 

“What do you want?” She asked. Mary’s breath hitched at the tone in the older woman’s voice. 

 

Mary threw her head back, exposing her neck to her superior.  _ Her superior, _ she reminded herself, but was so high off of the woman’s energy that she couldn’t think about anything else, much less her own morals. They no longer mattered. 

 

“Jesus, Mina, just fuck me.” She pleaded.

 

_ And she did. _

 

——————————————————————————

 

Venable’s reminiscence was interrupted by the sound of her office door opening. She didn't need to look up from her papers, knowing it would be Mary. Anyone else would know better than to enter without knocking.  _ She never managed to learn that one. _ Regardless, her eyes flick up, meeting those of the nun. A certain  _ fire  _ possessed her. She stands to greet the woman, but finds herself  biting her tongue as she notices her demeanor.

 

The nun silently approaches the red-haired woman, eyes raking over her body as she pushes her back into her chair. Venable can nearly hear Mary’s voice in her head.  _ Don’t speak, _ it urges. She complies.

 

Mary places one knee on either side of the older woman, straddling her lap. Venable leans forward, placing open-mouthed kisses on the younger woman’s jaw, trailing down her neck. A familiar heat settles between her legs as she moves her hands up Mary’s body, resting them beneath her breasts.

 

Mary opens her habit, pushing it to the ground to reveal a blood-red slip covered in lace, and for a moment, Venable wonders if this is the same woman she met when she was originally assigned to Briarcliff.  _ You don’t care _ , the voice, Mary’s voice, echoes in her mind. She chooses to agree with it.

 

Their closeness takes a moment to set in, but when it does, it takes Venable by surprise. She could count the freckles on the younger woman’s chest. In a moment of softness, she resolves to kiss each one. She slips her hand around the back of Mary’s thigh, running it over years of caning scars to reach her hip.

 

She finds herself resenting her predecessor for scarring the body of the beautiful girl in front of her. She can feel her heart threaten to ache at the visions of the canings that had never crossed her mind before. So vivid, so lucid, but they disappear when she feels the blonde push her hand between her thighs. 

 

She feels two fingers slide inside of her, moving so slowly that she wonders if she can take it. A chill runs up her back, accompanied by the warmth of Mary’s other hand as it settles around her neck. 

 

Her eyes close with the pressure. She was intoxicated by the younger woman’s touch, her scent, her presence. The orgasms were just an added bonus. A life spent void of emotion and human connection had been changed by the nun, and despite her efforts, she had begun to feel something for her. 

 

Mary said something, something she couldn’t quite understand, as she pushed Venable’s head to the side. Only when her teeth broke Venable’s skin did she understand the words.  _ You’re mine _ , she said. Venable did not question it.

 

“But are you mine?” She mumbles back. Her voice breaks and her hips jerk, and she almost regrets responding when Mary twists her fingers. She digs her nails into the woman’s shoulders as she comes undone, without making a sound.

 

She reaches for the girls hips, only for Mary to seize them with her own.

 

With a sigh, Venable peppers kisses down the blonde’s neck, savoring her closeness for as long as she could. She sighed, pressing her forehead against Mary’s shoulder with a sigh. She knows what’s coming, the only thing that could warrant the girl’s boldness.

 

“They’re going to crucify you when they find out what we’ve done.” She murmurs, her voice breaking slightly with the words. Her emotions get the best of her, an incident she had always preferred to avoid. Sensing the turmoil, Mary tilts Venable’s chin up, forcing her to meet her eyes. 

 

“Let them.” 

 

——————————————————————————


End file.
